Meat color is an important quality characteristic of meat that affects its merchandizability. Consumers often use color as an indicator of meat quality and freshness. The color of meat is related to the amount and chemical state of myoglobin in the meat. Myoglobin is present in the muscle tissue of all animals and functions to store and deliver oxygen by reversibly binding molecular oxygen, thereby creating an intracellular source of oxygen for the mitochondria. Pork and poultry typically contain lower amounts of myoglobin than beef and thus are lighter in color than beef.
Myoglobin includes an open binding site called heme that can bind certain small molecules, such as molecular oxygen (O2 or “oxygen”), or water. Myoglobin without a molecule bound to the heme site is a purple colored molecule called deoxymoglobin. The presence and type of ligand bound at the myoglobin binding site can alter the color of the myoglobin. The color of the meat product will change based on the amount of myoglobin present and the amount and type(s) of ligand molecule(s) bound to the heme binding site. Molecular oxygen, O2 (“oxygen”) readily acts as a ligand that binds to the heme group, permitting biological transport of oxygen from the blood stream to the mitochondria within cells. When oxygen binds to the heme pocket, purple deoxymyoglobin becomes oxymyoglobin, characterized by a red color. When a water molecule binds to the heme group, the myoglobin molecule turns brown and is referred to as metmyoglobin. The binding of cyanide or fluorine to the heme site can cause a brown color, while the binding of carbon monoxide (CO) can cause a red color similar to that produced by oxygen binding. Nitric oxide (NO) has been described as forming a stable pink color in cured meat.
Historically, fresh meat products available to consumers have been substantially prepared and packaged for end-use at the site of final sale. Product packaging that preserves desirable color of fresh meat can promote the merchantability and appeal of the meat product for consumers. Existing meat packaging technology can inadequately preserve favorable meat color for various reasons. The conventional packaging format used by the retail grocer for fresh meat is to stretch a thin plastic film around a foam tray that supports the product. The film is permeable to oxygen so that the color of the meat quickly blooms to a bright red. However, the shelf life for the bright red color is only about three days. Thus, this packaging format is undesirable because the color often becomes unacceptable before it can be displayed or sold even though the meat remains nutritious and healthy for consumption. As a result, a packaging format that maintains the fresh meat color for a longer period of time has long been sought for centralized packaging operations. Alternatively, meat has been packaged in oxygen barrier, vacuum bags, which are vacuum sealed and prevent oxygen contact with the meat until the package is opened. Vacuum sealed red meat products are nutritious, healthy and have a long shelf life, however they may result in an undesirable purple meat color that does not bloom to a desirable red color until the meat is exposed to air. Consumer acceptance of meat having a purple color is less than that of meat having a red color. To provide meat with the consumer preferred red color meat has also been packaged in a modified atmosphere package (“MAP”), wherein the meat is maintained in a sealed pocket containing an atmosphere that is different than ambient air. For example, one such commercially acceptable MAP contains an atmosphere enriched with oxygen (up to 80% by volume) to better maintain a preferred red color. One case ready MAP maintains meat in carbon dioxide, with a very low oxygen content until just before display when the meat is exposed to oxygen to cause blooming to the desired red color. Alternatively, the meat can be contacted with a MAP having an atmosphere containing a small concentration of carbon monoxide (CO) (e.g. 0.4% by volume) to maintain a preferred red meat color. However, while CO-containing MAP can maintain a shelf life comparable to vacuum packaged meat, the red color induced by the presence of CO can be perceived as “unnaturally” bright red. In addition, the red color developed by CO tends to extend through a significant portion of the meat product, causing a permanent “pinking” of the interior of the meat which may remain even after the meat has been fully cooked. The bright red CO-myoglobin complex is referred to as carboxymyoglobin. The presence of carbon monoxide can also disfavorably impact sales of CO-containing MAP packages among consumers.
MAP also requires a headspace for contact of the modified atmosphere with the meat surface to effect the desired color over time. This requirement for a headspace leads to increased package volume, increased transportation costs and storage requirements and also limits the display appearance by making the product less visible due to the high side walls of the container and the gap between the film and the meat surface.
What is needed are packaging materials that maintain a favorable meat color, while providing an adequate or improved shelf life and meat freshness.
Nitrite or nitrate salts, such as sodium nitrite, are often used in curing meat, and can also affect meat color. Nitrate and nitrite additives are generally recognized as safe for use in foods, and are commonly known preservatives used in the curing process for products such as hams, lunchmeat, bologna and hot dogs. Nitrite and nitrates are used to cure and disinfect meats in the meat industry often producing a stable pink to red color in the process. For example, GB 2187081A discloses immersion of meat in an aqueous solution of sodium chloride, polyphosphate ions and nitrite ions to preserve meat. See also McGee, “Meat”, On Food and Cooking. Rev. Ed., 2004, Chapter 3, pp. 118-178 (Scribner, New York, N.Y.) which is hereby incorporated by reference. The presence of oxygen can oxidize available nitric oxide to nitrite thus reducing its availability to associate with the myoglobin molecule. Packaging films have been described that comprise nitrite or nitrate compounds as a desiccant, a food preservative or as a volatile corrosion inhibitor for packaging of metal products. Anti-fungal agents including food preservatives such as sodium nitrite may be applied on various types of packaging to preserve biodegradable packaging against premature deleterious attack by fungi, as disclosed in JP7-258467A. Oxygen barrier films for packaging food products can contain a nitrate salt as a moisture-absorbing agent within an EVOH barrier material or other layer of a multilayer film, as disclosed in JP5-140344A, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,897 (Farrell et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,410 (Farrell et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,484 (Moritani), 4,929,482 (Moritani et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,639 (Oda et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,038 (Koyama et al.). Nitrate or nitrite products have also been described as being included in packaging films to absorb moisture e.g. to inhibit corrosion of metal products, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,270 (Blaess), U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,945 (Chandler), U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,040 (Foley et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,618 (Chandler), U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,109 (Ohtsuka), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,909 (Shirrell et al.), U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0019537 (Nakaishi et al.), GB Patent No. 1,048,770 (Canadian Technical Tape, Ltd.), and EP Patent Nos. EP 0 202 771 B1 (Aicello Chemical Co. Ltd.), and EP 0 662 527 B1 (Cortec Corp.) and EP 1 138 478 A2 (Aicello Chemical Co. Ltd.). None of these barrier films teach a meat-contact portion comprising a nitrite or nitrate material adapted to maintain desirable coloration of a meat product.
In many packaging applications, such as vacuum packaging, heat shrinkable food packaging films are desirable. Heat shrinkable bags can be made from heat sealable films. A typical food packaging bag, pouch or casing can include one, two, or three sides heat sealed by the bag manufacturer leaving one or two open sides to allow product insertion.
Shrinkable films, bags, and casings have been used to package fresh, frozen and processed meats for wholesale or retail sale and as processing films for cook-in applications and post-cooking pasteurization processes. Meats cured with nitrites and/or nitrates have been packaged in shrink films. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,023 (Tatarka et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,046 (Tatarka et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,910 (Georgelos et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,648 (Idlas); U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,722 (Burger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,253 (Juhl et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,862 (Bornstein et al).
What is needed are packaging products, such as heat-shrinkable films including a food-contact portion comprising a material adapted to maintain or promote the desirable coloration of a myoglobin containing food product especially fresh meat.